1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connectors, and particularly to the connector with latch devices at two opposite ends wherein each latch device includes the plastic member and the metal member in cooperation with each other.
2. The Related Art
Copending U.S. patent applications of Ser. No. 08/627,143 filed Apr. 3, 1996 and Ser. No. 08/692,823 filed on Jul. 29, 1996, disclose the so-called SO DIMMs (Small Outline Dual In-line memory modules), wherein the former discloses the latch device thereof essentially consisting of the plastic member and the metal member, and the latter discloses a high profile style thereof. Because it is desired to have a minimized dimension along the lengthwise direction of the connector, the structure disclosed in the aforementioned applications is required to be modified. It is understood that the main body of the housing of the connector can hardly be changed due to the necessity for compliance with the circuit layout of the inserted module, and thus reducing the dimension of the latch device at either end of the housing is regarded as only one way to implementation of miniaturization.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a connector with latch devices at two opposite ends wherein each latch device includes a plastic member and a metal member while keeping a minimum dimension thereof.